Stardust
by Dragonfire prime
Summary: Stardust is the sister of Optimus Prime and Megatron. She chose Optimus over Megatron, which was Megatrons last straw. His Precious little sister chose his "perfect" brother over him! Now she followed him after the cube, only to get lost and shrunken into a human baby, adopted by the Witwicky's. This story is written with Jessica from Qoutev. WE DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS
1. Trailer

You've heard of the story about Megatronus and Orion Pax, but what you didn't know they had a younger sister, Stardust Pax. Stardust was the final straw. When she chose to side with the now named Optimus Prime, who was once Orion Pax, instead of Megatronus, now Megatron. But for now, I think we should start at before the war...

TBC


	2. Before the war

Shes like 4-5 right now!

It was a Semi-peaceful day on Cybertron. Megatronus and Orion Pax were walking down Iacons streets, talking to each other about their meeting with the council in a few weeks. Orion just getting out of work, and Megatronus not having a gladiator match today.

When coming close to Orion's Iaconian home, they are greeted with a small mint green,light blue and silver femme, who seems to be really young. She attaches to Megatronus leg, smiling up at him.

"Hi Meggy! Hi Orion!" she greets happily. Orion chuckles at her nickname for Megatronus, while Megatronus sighs.

"Must you call me 'Meggy' Stardust?" Megatronus ask picking the now known Stardust up. She nods.

"Why doesn't Orion have a nickname?" Megatronus ask, wanting to know why he got stuck with the stupid nickname, and Orion didn't.

"'Cause Orion is easy to say! You hard to say, duh!" She explains.

"Did you just duh me?! Did she just duh me?!" He turns to Orion asking him. Orion nods.

"I believe she just did." Orion confirms.

"uh oh..." Stardust says, seeing the look in Megatronus optics.

"Uh oh is right." Megatronus agrees, and begins tickling her. Stardust laughs uncontrollably,as she tries to wiggle out of his grip.

"Stop! S-stop! I give! I give!" Stardust pleads. Megatronus stops, giving her a warning.

"Do not 'duh' me again dear spark, or next time it will be longer." He warns her, as she nods. Orion smiles at his siblings.

"Now say you love me, and that i'm the most awesomest big brother." Megatronus grins at her.

"Fiinnne, you are the most Awesomest big brother ever, and I love you!" she says hugging him.

"Now why don't we go into the house?" Orion suggest, leading Megatronus holding Stardust into his and Stardust home.

Once inside Megatronus lets Stardust down. Orion hands him some energon, for which he thanks him for, taking a sip. They sit down, with Stardust climbing onto Orion's lap with a smile.

"Oriiiooonnnn, huuunnngggrrrryyyy." Stardust whines as her tank growls. They chuckle as Orion pulls over a cube of low grade. She takes it and with help from Orion, takes a sip.

Mini time skip

"Meggy?" Stardust calls peeking her head around the corner as Megatronus and Orion speaks more about the upcoming meeting. He stops talking and turns to her.

"Yes dearspark?" He asks.

"Come here? Please?" She asks. He looks to Orion.

"If you will excuse me for a second dear brother, our sister seems to be calling me." Megatronus says, standing up while Orion nods.

Megatronus walks into the hall way expecting to see Stardust, only to find an arrow pointing forward instead. Megatronus chuckles, knowing Stardust is up to something. He follows all the arrows, which lead him to Stardust's room. He knocks once, no answer. He knocks again, no answer. After the third knock and no answer, Megatronus just walks right in...only to get jumped on by Stardust, who is doing a cute battle cry.

"I got you now!" Stardust holds onto Megatronus. He chuckles.

"What are you doing Stardust?" he ask, moving her to his arms.

"I love you meggy. Even more than Orion!" She hugs him, whispering the last part.

"And I you Dear spark." he hugs her tight, afraid what would happen if he let her go, of what could happen if she ever hated him.

TIME SKIP Council meeting!

Megatronus, Orion Pax, and their sister Stardust Pax walk to the council building for Megatronus to talk to and share his ideas for making Cybertron better with the council.

"You gonna do great Meggy!" Stardust says from his shoulders, feeling them tense.

"Stardust is correct Megatronus, so long as you don't let your temper get the best of you." Orion says jokingly, though is totally serious.

"Thank you, both of you." Megatronus smiles.

"Yeah! You gonna wow them! Then they have to make you Prime! cause they gonna be wowed Megatronus!" Stardust says happily.

"Than...What was the last word you just said?!" Megatronus ask shocked.

"Megatronus? That's you name is it not?" Stardust asks.

"You never call me by my name, i'm just shocked." Megatronus says as they reach the building.

"It's time Megatronus, and we will both be right there next to you." Orion takes Stardust from him, after she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Megatronus whispers as they walk in.

TIME SKIP AFTER THEY DECIDE ORION IS PRIME!

Megatronus face has a look of shock, and betrayal. The council has chosen Orion, or as he's now known as Optimus, to be the next Prime. Stardust runs up to Megatronus.

"Meggy?" Stardust call's looking up at him. He looks down at her.

"Yes Stardust?" He asked, keeping his rage down in front of his youngest sibling.

"Orion didn't mean to take the Prime title, he was trying to help you." She says hugging him.

"It matters not dear spark, for everything is about to change.I promise." Megatronus says.

"Cause Orion is now Prime?" She ask innocently. He smiles at her innocence.

"No, do not worry your precious head over it dear spark." He orders her gently.

Stardust pax lays her head on Megatronus shoulder looking up at him, before nodding. Orion...uh Optimus walks over to his siblings with worry in his optics, knowing Megatronus has an attitude problem.

"Megatronus I..." he gets cut off by Megatronus.

"I don't want to listen to it, _Optimus Prime_." Megatronus spits out the name like it's poison. Optimus looks hurt.

"Megatronus..." He gets cut off again.

"It is _Megatron_!" He hisses at Optimus, glaring at him. Optimus looks at him with great sorrow.

"Brother, what you proposed is tyrany! It is not..." Optimus is once again cut off.

"I am not _your_ _brother_!" Megatron snaps at him. Stardust squeaks as she is hugged to tight.

"Megatron, let Stardust go." Optimus says seeing her face turn into pain as she is squeezed.

"Why!? So you can take her away from me to!?" Megatron growls, holding her tighter. She squeaks more.

"You're hurting her Megatron! Let her go before you squeeze her to offline!" Optimus orders. Megatron finally hears Stardust's cries of pain.

"Stardust! I'm sorry! I am so so sorry, please forgive me." He coos to her, loosening his grip. She nods, tears drying up.

"Me forgive you meggy." She whispers hugging him.

"Give Stardust to me Megatron." Optimus orders, reaching for their sister. Megatron growls holding Stardust away from him.

"You will not take Stardust away to!" he snarls.

"I don't want to, but I do not want her hurt because of your anger." Optimus says cautiously.

Megatron narrows his eyes, which changes from blue to red.

"Stardust, say goodbye." Megatron orders, setting her down. She looks up at Optimus, with tears, crestfallen that her brothers are fighting.

"Why don't we let Stardust decide who she goes with?" Optimus growls, not wanting his sister to be unhappy.

"Fine, Go on Stardust, you can choose." Megatron tells her softly.

She looks between them. They both look at her with love, worry, and hope. She starts walking over to Optimus, with tears streaming down her face. Megatron looks spark broken, as Optimus picks her up.

"Atleast let me say goodbye to her." Megatron looks depressed. Optimus nods, setting Stardust down. Stardust looks down still crying.

"Stardust?" He kneels down. She doesn't look up.

"Stardust look at me." He softly orders. She shakes her head no, making him sigh.

"Stardust, please." He gently lifts her head, making her face him. He sees the tears.

"I'm sorry..." Stardust says softly. Megatron pulls Stardust into a hug.

"Don't be. It's safer to be with him until I move to a safer spot for sparklings." Megatron says realizing the reason she lived with Orion in the first place.

"I love you Meggy. Even more than Orion." She smiles softly.

"And I you, my dear soon you will be with me dear spark. I promise." he says softly. He lets go of her and Optimus picks her up. Megatron stands up and narrows his eyes at Optimus is rage.

"I will have her _Optimus_ make no mistake!" Megatron storms out of the building.

Optimus watches sadly as his brother leaves. Stardust still has tears, as she hugs Optimus, who holds her tight.

"Not if you continue on this path brother." He whispers as they head home.

TIME SKIP NIGHT

Optimus places Stardust on her bed, tucking her in, as he has done since their parents died. The days events having tired both, Stardust and Optimus out.

"Oppy? Are you and Meggy fighting?" Stardust ask, yawning.

"Why would you think that Stardust?" He ask surprised by the question.

"Cause of today." She simply says.

"Yes, we are fighting. But don't you worry about it Stardust." He smiles at her, kissing her head goodnight and leaves.

BEGINING OF WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (A/N Finally! This took forever! XD)

Optimus is running through the battle grounds, trying to get Stardust to safety. Stardust herself looking at the battle with fright.

"Hold on tight Stardust, I won't let any thin...AHHHH" Optimus is cut off, when a blast to the feet, causes him to fly forward landing on the ground. Stardust flying the opposite way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oof!" Stardust groans landing on her back.

"STARDUST!" Optimus runs to her, after standing up. Only for a silver leg to get in his way.

" _Megatron!_ " Optimus growls.

"I will be taking what is mine now Optimus." Megatron says, motioning to Stardust. Stardust sits up, rubbing her head.

"Meggy?" She calls hearing his voice. He grins at Optimus turning to her.

"I'm here dear spark. Just as I promised." He picks her up.

"I'm scared, what is happening?!" She asks.

"A war, for the change of Cybertron. But I won't let anything harm you dear spark." Megatron tells her. She nods, looking frightened.

"It is time to come with me, where you truly belong." Megatron tells her. She looks at him wide-eyed.

Meanwhile in the background, Optimus stands up, sword out. He narrows his eyes at Megatron.

"Before you take her, tell her the truth!" Optimus orders. Megatron growls, turning towards Optimus.

"What do you mean _Prime_?" Megatron spits out like he has tasted something foul.

"You know what I mean! Tell her about how _you_ started this war! How _you_ slaughtered the council!" Optimus claims.

"I don't know what your talking about _Prime_." Megatron drawls. Stardust looks confused.

"So you didn't kill those innocent people?" Optimus asks.

"Of course I didn't! There is no way I could kill _all_ those people by myself!My army did most of it!" Megatron confesses, without really thinking.

"WHAT?!" Stardust yelps, quivering at the thought of her loving big brother 'Meggy' killing someone. Megatron, realizes what he said, a moment too late.

"Stardust, you were not meant to hear that." Megatron says quickly, fearing she'll abandon him.

"Put me down!" Stardust yells, squirming and hitting Megatron.

"Dear spark, plea..." Megatron gets cut off.

"Put her down Megatron." Optimus orders, pointing his blaster at him.

"No! I will not allow you to take her from me! I WILL NOT LOSE HER!" Megatron yells.

"You already have." Optimus calmly says. Megatron's face is one of horror.

"No! Not yet! I still have her!" Megatron quickly says, holding Stardust tightly against him.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! NOW _MEGATRON_!" She screams, using his name.

She punches him straight in the eye, cracking it. He yells in pain, dropping her. She drops to the ground, rolling to not break her body. Megatron watched as she ran to Optimus.

"Stardust..." He whispers with tears.

"Go away! I hate you! You're a monster!" Stardust says angrily, as Optimus turns around, beginning to leave.

Megatron watches as his little sister is taken from him, until they have disappeared. Megatron looks devastated, before his face turns to that of one of anger. He growls.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT _PRIME_! YOU FILLED HER WITH YOUR LIES!" Megatron yells into the sky, before stomping into the battles kill every Autobot he sees in anger.

TIME SKIP Tyger pax, launching of the Allspark (bee is 16, stardust is 13, just to show you the age difference)

Stardust, now 13, is with Optimus as he launches the allspark, offworld. They hear Megatrons angry yell, signaling that he is close. Megatron appears, ready to take the allspark, not expecting Stardust to be there.

" _PRIME!_ " He yells, seeing what Optimus is about to do.

"Meggy..." Stardust whimpers, seeing him. (A/n she hasn't seen him sense the fight)

"Stardust.." He looks devastated, seeing his sister after so long, by Prime's side, instead of his.

"I don't want to fight you Meggy, I love you. Even after everything you have done." She whispers with tears, getting into a fighting position.

"And I you, dearspark." He says back.

"Dearspark, come to me, please. Side with me." Megatron pleads with her.

Optimus presses the launch button and the allspark starts to take off. Optimus take out his blaster. Megatron sees that the allspark is taking off.

"NO!" He yells. He activates his thrusters, taking of.

"MEGGY! NOOOO!" Stardust yells with tears, running, trying to stop him. But soon it's too late, he can't hear her.

"Stardust, let's go." Optimus calls, looking over to where she was.

But she's not there! He looks up with wide eyes, hearing her flight mode. He realizes she's following Megatron.

"STARDUST! NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! COMEBACK!" Optimus yells.

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!" Stardust yells, activating her thrusters, going into space.

"No..." Optimus punches a crumbling wall in anger.

TIME SKIP

Stardust is right behind Megatron, she's so close.

"MEGGY!" She yells.

"Stardust!? What are you doing!?" Megatron yells seeing her. She fly's close to him.

"I couldn't leave you again." She admits. He smiles, knowing his sister picked him. He nods.

"Stay close." He orders following the Allsparks power path.

She does for a while, before they hit an asteroid field, and gets separated. Stardust herself getting hit.

"Meggy..." Stardust says before blacking out.

"STARDUST! STARDUST!" Megatron calls desperate, but to no avail. Tears come to Megatrons eyes, as he thinks his poor little sister is long gone, taken by the stars.

"Stardust...I hope we meet again one day." Megatron whispers, following the allspark.

Time skip

Years after Megatron crash landed on earth, and after captain Archibald Witwicky found him, what thought to be a meteor crash landed in the backyard of Ron and Judy Witwicky. Only when they went to investigate did they see it was not a meteor, but a baby decide then and there, that this was the little girl they have wished for since the birth of their son, Sam, sent from the stars above. They took her in and named her Star, for the stars are what delivered her to them.


	3. Sam gets a new car (Redone)

* Hey guys this chapter is going to be done by me Jessica.. I hope you guys like it.. Also i am sorry if i miss spell something.*

Edited by:Dragonfire prime! Mistake free, and stuffs been added!

*** no pov****

"Star gets up by the sound of alarm clock. she ends up getting up and out of bed to wake up her brother Sam.

"Hey Sam wake up." Star says to her brother while getting ready for school herself.

Her brother, Sam, wakes up after getting pushed off his bed by Star

"Hey sis, you ready for school?" Sam asks Star.

"Duh! I had to get you up! Of course i'm up!" Star rolls her eyes playfully.

******* Time Skip******

Stars pov

I was going to school with dad and Sam in, our dads car.

"Sam,you better get an A on your project today." I warn him knowing that he will try to sell our great grandfather's stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You tell me that everyday, I got this!" Sam smiles.

I had the same classes as him, as I skipped a year. That means I can help him on most assignments.

"Bye daddy!" I say, waving to my father.

"See ya dad!" Sam runs into the school.

"Have a good time at school, and all A's and B's!" He yells driving off. I giggle, walking into school.

***Time skip***

I have history class with Sam and today is project presentation day. I did mine on Mom's great aunt, who was one of the first women allowed to work in a all male job. Oh it's Sam's turn to present his project! He better stick to my notes!

"Sam you're up."Mr. Hosney calls up.

I watch as Sam starts dumping our great grandfathers stuff on the desk.

"Sorry I have a lot of stuff." Sam says.

I face palm as he say the name's 'Sextant' and 'Seamen' correct, and the class laughs. Really people! You're so immature!

Sam then begins trying to sell great grandfathers stuff to the class. I growl. He can't do that! They're family heirlooms.

The bell rings for the end of the day and I wait by the door for Sam.

"You know, you're not getting an A right!?" I growl, mad that he didn't use my notes.

"Yes I will!" Sam says confidently. Which made me roll my eyes. I don't wait for Sam and headed to dad's car.

I take the front seat.

"Hi pumpkin, how was school?" Dad asks me.

"It was good, but my history class is so immature, I thought they were the 15 year old, and not me." I tell him seriously. He laughs.

"That's my girl. Where's your brother?" Dad asks.

"Getting his grade for the project."I tell him casually.

Ten minutes later, Sam tries to get me to move to the back.

"In the back Star!" He points to the back.

"No, I got here first." I tell him.

"She's right Sam, get in the back." Dad orders, in which time Sam does.

"Sam shows us the A- he got, and we head off to the dealership. Dad drives into a Porsche dealership.

"No,no, no way! Dad you gotta be kidding me!" Sam says, eyes sparkling.

"Of course I am! I'm not getting you a Porsche for your first car, Star maybe." Dad says laughing. I laugh to.

"You were in on this?" Sam ask me shocked.

"No,but I think it's funny you thought dad would get you a Porsche." I tell him.

"Dad drives into Bobby Bolivia's, a rundown looking place.

Sam whines. Bobby Bolivia comes over but I decide to ignore him and look at the cars instead. I soon find a yellow and black 1977 Camaro.

"Nice"I say, dragging my hand across it. The car shivers.

"Huh..." I open the driver's side door, sitting in the seat. I look at the wheel and gasp. I look at the weirdly familiar symbol, but I can't place it.

"Hey Sam I found one!" I yell.

"Wow Star nice find." he says. Soon Bolivia and dad get into prices, and dad tells Sam to pick a new one."

"Greater-than-man." The radio comes on, before emitting a sound, breaking all the other car's windows, and hurting the men's ears.

"$4000!" Bolivia shouts taking the money.

"I'm riding with Sam!" I yell hopping in after the paperwork and money exchange.

Thanks for reading my part of this story hope you liked it. Thanks

EDITED by:Dragonfire prime/p


	4. EVERYONE READ THIS IF WANT YOU UPDATE

Ok. So, I just got this review from a Guest on my story STARDUST,this is it.

 **I'm not sure what to think about this. There were parts where I laughed because it was funny and some parts where I cringed. Ever heard of "cuteness overload" before? Too much of it is not good.**  
 **I'd advice you to try and write in paragraphs and not in one wall o text with one free line in between. That way you can add drama and suspense to your story. It generally makes it more alive.**

 _This goes for ALL my stories_

For one, this chapter , chapter 2, is SUPPOSE to be cuteness overload. She's an innocent kid, who loves her big brother unquestionably. Second, I do not write in paragraphs because ALWAYS does something to my chapters, causing a whole bunch of NONSENSE to be placed in between, EACH AND EVERY SENTENCE. To me it is easier to fix the mistake when it is like I do, though i DO sometimes write a paragraph or two.

So, I would be great full if, one: SIGN IN TO YOUR ACCOUNT, or if you don't have one, MAKE ONE, if your going to complain about something. TWO: If you don't like how i write, DON'T READ IT!

Thank you

Dragonfire Prime


	5. SAM LEFT MEjerk

Sammy and I arrive home before dad. I watch amused as Sammy runs out of the car, only to fall face first into the grass near the steps.

"You alright Sammy? What's the rush?" I ask walking over to him, as he gets up and dust himself off.

"Lake party, wanna come?" Sam ask.

"What's the catch?" I ask suspiciously. If I Know Sam, he's probably gonna bring his 'Wingman', Miles.

"We have to pick up Mile's." Sam, as expected, says.

"Why do you want me to go?" I ask, knowing he has ulterior motives.

"I need you to keep Mile's under control, while I take to a girl I like." He says.

"Fine, I'll go. But if Mile's annoys me too much, he's getting knocked into the next millennia!" I warn him, agreeing to go.

"Deal!" Sam yelled, running into the house.

I sigh, and watch dad pull up.

"Beat ya daddy." I say playfully, and he ruffles my hair in fake annoyance.

"Shush you." He smiles walking into the house.

"YOU WILL NEVER SILENCE ME OLD MAN!" I yell back at him with a grin.

"I will if you call me old man one more time!" He warns, throwing a pillow at me, when I walk into the house. I catch it, and throw it back, walking up stairs to my room.

My room look's like a galaxy, for the walls and ceiling has been painted like a galaxy, with stars and planets in it to! There's even one that I made up. It's made of metal, I called it Cybertron. Mom and Dad said I have a very active imagination, when I told them. Then I painted blue crystal looking things on the bottom of the wall, that seem to be growing from a planet full of dirt and rocks all along the bottom of the wall, with my floor being a dark grey/brown. My bed, dresser, book shelf, desk (which is fully of metal and electronic parts for a robot pet i'm making) and door's are snow white in color. Finally my bedspread is a silky mint green sheet's, with silky blue pillows, and a galaxy comforter.

I pull on my mint green and blue bathing suit, and my galaxy cover up dress. I grab my sunblock and towel as Sam bang's on my door, saying it was time to leave.

I run out of the house before Sam, using dad's new path. Sam runs onto the grass, while I think '3,2,1'.

"Sam! Use my path like Star, Not my grass!" Dad scolds.

"It's family grass dad!" Sam argues.

"No, It's my house, my grass. When you have your own, you will see what I mean." Dad promises, going back to work. 'Same old dad.' I think.

I walk over to the car, and get in waiting as Sam continues his argument with dad, that it is family grass. Then i hear Mom saying something about Mojo and bling...probably putting jewelry on him again.

Sam rushes over to his side, before we leave. The car leaving a huge black smoke cloud in its wake.

"Wow, you're cheap." I almost laugh when I hear mom say that to dad. Unfortunately, I didn't get to here what dad said as we pull into the street.

We pull up to Miles house. Speaking of Miles he is currently trying to get me to move to the back, but I ain't budging!

"Mile's, you are to get in the back and leave me alone, unless you wish to be knocked into the next millennium." I warn. Which quickly gets him to the back seat.

"Wise choice Miles." I sit back, as Sam starts driving.

We get to the lake, only to find a 'popular' party going on. He didn't!

"Are you sure we're invited?" Miles, actually asks something useful.

"It's a lake, public property Mile's." Sam answers, looking at a girl, Mikaela I think was her name. I smack him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelps, glaring at me. I'm sooo scared. Note the sarcasm.

"Just because the lake is public property, doesn't mean we're invited to the party Samuel!" I glare back at him. I step out of the car, allowing Mile's out of the back.

The local bully, a stereotypical, blonde, football jock named Trent, walks over to Sam and Miles. I lean back against the car and watch the interaction, which for some reason goes from us here to climb a tree, to Sam's failed football try out, to Sam making up a book he's writing for the connection between football and brain damage, with little activities the football team would like. Now while clever it almost get's sam beaten up, if not for Mikaela stepping in, and stopping trent.

I watch as Sam order's Mile's out of the tree, and he lands on his face.

"Idiot." I whisper amused, before moving out of the way as Miles tries to jump in the window, almost crashing into me as I was in front of it.

"MILES! YOU ALMOST CRASHED INTO ME!" I yell, pretty sure my face is turning red.

Then he has the audacity to ignore me after he almost crashed into me!

"Samuel James Witwicky! CONTROL YOUR FRIEND!" I growl at him.

"Miles? Do not jump through my window again and watch where you're jumping! You almost hit Star! Apologize!" Sam orders, seeing my face.

He nods,and does so. I just huff, it is not the first time he's almost done that.

I was about to yell at Miles to move to the back, when the radio started acting up.

"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?" The radio plays.

Then sam decides he will drive her home, and yells at Miles to get out of the car. I tone them out until Miles, being Miles said the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and that's saying something since I live with Sam.

"That's a party foul!" Mile's argues.

"What rules?" Sam challenges. 

"Bros before hos." Miles retorts,a lazy glare on his face. 

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam begs. 

"You can't do this to me!" Miles yells, not wanting to give up his seat, or ride.

"You got to get out of my car right now!" Sam yells back, watching as Mikaela starts walking home. Miles finally does, begrudgingly.

I get in the back and wait for Sam to take off. I see him looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask.

"You to. Out!" Sam says sternly.

"What!? Why?!" I glare at him. Does he really think i'm gonna walk home!? 

"Cause I said so! Now get out of my car!" He yells, trying with his tiny strength to shove me out. I can see why he doesn't do sports.

Soon I am standing outside of the car, watching Sam drive towards Mikaela. Hmpf, jerk. I reach for my phone, only to realise….. It is in the car! Frag it all! Now I can't even call dad to pick me up!

So with that thought, I ignore Miles, and start walking home.

Time skip

Judging by the darkness surrounding me, I'm guessing it is around 9-10 at night. I can't see anything! Which as soon as i think that, I trip on something sending me tumbling down the hill I am on.

Well...that hurt like the pit. I may have sprained something, cause my ankle hurts. My suspicion is confirmed as I stand and a jolt of pain runs up my leg. Frag it! At least I'm Almost home.

Short maybe 5 minute time skip

I limp to the house, and see the camaro in the driveway. Looks like Sams home.

I go to the door and hear our parents. I walk in and they look over, and mom runs over.

"STAR! We were so worried!Sam came home, and you weren't with him. He said you left him to walk home!" Mom tells me. That lying piece of slag! I narrow my eyes as he walks in from the kitchen.

"You lier!" I yell at Sam. Making mom look confused. Sam looks at me pleadingly.

"Sam told me to get out of the car. So he could take Mikaela home, after she ditched her boyfriend!I had to walk home, all by myself, and sprained my ankle." I tell them, glaring the whole time at Sam's pleading face. His face slowly turning to horror. Mom looks down at my black and blue ankle.

Long story short, they yell at Sam, makes him say sorry, and sends him to his room. Mom then wrapped my ankle and sends me to bed, to rest it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

How was that? Sam and Star's relationship is more of a 'I'm your big brother and my needs are superior to yours'. And which Brother would want their little sister in the car when he tries to get a girl? I don't think mine would… though i know a lot of ways to embarrass him ;). Ditio for Star and Sam. 


	6. Sam's caris a giant robot!

**Hey guys it's me Jessica. Sorry I haven't updated this story n a while, I've been busy with exams and the WiFi was glitching for some time... Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy :-)**

 **(Edited by Co-author and youtuber : Dragonfire prime)**

I went to my room to sleep. After a few hours, I woke to my brother screaming about his car being stolen. Then for some unknown reason I follow him. He grabs his bike from the garage, as I pull on my rollerblades, elbow and knee pads, and helmet. Safety first!

I soon catch up to Sam, which was easier then it might seem considering he's on a bike instead of rollerblades. Man, either he's just really slow, or i'm really fast…

"Sam?" I call, keeping pace with him.

"Star? You followed me?! After I left you to walk home?"Sam shouted shocked.

"You're my brother, whether you admit it or not is up to you, but I will always help you. Then knock you senseless afterwards." I shrug, as we follow the car.

"Thank's Star. I owe you one." Sam says, getting out his phone and speeding up as the car speeds up.

"Hello 9-1-1…" I stop listening to Sam in favor of not potentially falling onto cement face first.

"Sam! They're going into the junkyard!" I yell, as the car goes over the tracks, just missing the train.

We pass behind the train, ditching the bike and skates.

We dunk behind a wall, seeing a giant yellow robot climbing the water tower.

"Sam, your car turned into a freaking giant robot!" I exclaim.

I look over to him as he pulls out his phone and starts takes a video, and rambles.

"And this is my sister, Star Witwicky. Star any last words?!" Sam asks as if we're about to die.

"Leave me out of this!" I push the camera away.

Sam, on the verge of a mental breakdown, walks away from the wall. Being the good sister I am, I follow him. Sadly, that only gets the attention of the junk yards dogs.

"Sam dogs!" I scream, running ahead of him.

We run, and in a attempt to get away from the dog, Sam pushes me away from him. Sadly that means most of my weight went onto my sprained ankle, causing me to fall, as I watch sam jump onto some barrels that are there. The dogs split up. A dog bites my ankle, stopping me from getting up, and starts dragging me around like a doll. So i do what is only logical and scream in terror and pain. Soon the car to come and scare them off for now.

Sam runs away, and runs into the cops. Rude! Just leaving your hurt sister to get away! I watch as the Cops push Sam into the cruiser, calling him 'a crazy hormonal teenager'.

After my laughter has died down from that comment and I catch my breath, I decide its time to go home. Only question is how my ankle is swollen.

"Car?" I ask, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He says using the radio

"Can you take me home? I can't walk." I ask him holding my ankle.

The car backs up and lets me into his driverside seat. The moment I hit the seat, the seatbelt secures itself around my bruised body.

"Thanks." I say yawning as sleep consumes me and my world goes dark.

When I wake up again, i'm in my room, and it is day light.

"How'd I get here?" I whisper to myself, as last night's events pop into my mind.

Shrugging it off, I get dressed and limp down stairs for to get a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Dad." I yawn, limping to the counter and grabbing the cereal.

"Morning Star, want to take a ride to get Sam?" Dad ask, pulling on his coat.

"Where is he?" I ask, having a good idea where.

"Sam got himself arrested last night, they found him at the junkyard of all places!" Dad shakes his head, wondering what they did wrong with Sam.

"Nah, my ankle still hurts, so i'm just gonna stay off it today." I give him an excuse, not wanting to see Sam again.

"Alright, watch your mother while i'm gone." He says leaving.

"OK!" I yell, waving as he leaves.

I feel something warm, and wet hit my foot. I stiffen, and look down glaring at the assailant.

"MOJO! EWWW YOU PEED ON MY FOOT! BAD DOG!." I yell, running to the bathroom, to wash pee off my foot.

"Imma kill that dog. This is the fifth time he's done this! Wheres his pills?" I say looking around.

After searching for twenty seconds, I give up and go watch some Youtube. (A/N Share and Subscribe to Dragonfire Prime!)

Sam and Dad walks through the door a short time later. Sam looking all doom and gloom, heading to the kitchen. I follow him to chew him out for leaving me again. I find him chugging down some juice, (A/N don't care if it's wrong! It's in a carton!) talking to Miles about the 'demon' car.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR ABANDONING ME LAST NIGHT!" I yell, storming in front of him.

He doesn't answer me, instead he yells about the car being in the driveway, looking out the window. Sam drops the phone a runs out of the house, grabbing…. Moms sparkly pink bike… wow. Oh well here we go again!

 **Jessica: Cliff hanger. Soo guys but had to so the next chapter will be good. Also I ran out of ideas for it. Also it's late at night. Soo hope you enjoy it. Remember comment if you like.**

Dragonfire prime: Sorry it took so long to edit and get out, I had writers block. Also remember to check me out at Dragonfire prime, Please subscribe? and comment? And tell your friends?


	7. Meeting the Autobots

Stars POV

I grab my bike and follow the dang idiot. Apparently I haven't learned from last time. My ankle throbs as I put pressure onto it, catching up to Sam and the Car. How can Sam's chicken legs peddle so fast?!... Ha! He just hit a crack in the side and flipped over the bike, in front of Mikaela! Karma is a Glitch!

I stop a short distance away from the now embarrassed Samuel, and watch as he makes an even bigger fool of himself in front of his "lady love".

"It felt great." Sam groans, standing up.

"Are you o…." Mikaela is cut off, as Sam sees the car, and runs away. I follow closely behind Sam, waving to Mikaela as I go by them.

Though to my utter surprise Mikaela tells her friends she will see them later and follows us on her moped!

I follow Sam into the old parking lot, stopping him by skidding in front of him.

Though it doesn't stop him for long, as a cop pulls into the lot as well, the weird part, the slogan says "To Punish and Enslave" isn't it suppose to say "To Serve and Protect"?! Before I can voice this to Sam, he does what he does best, not think! Sam runs to it!

"Thank goodness you're here! There's a Devil Camaro after Me and My sister, Star." Sam says, stopping a foot away from the car. Why did he say me name!?

The car suddenly moves forward, almost hitting Sam.

"Hey! Hey! What was that for!?" Sam slams his hands onto the car's hood, which I don't think the guy liked because, the car knocks sam onto the ground and these rotating spike things appear from the head lights, threatening to hurt Sam.

"SAM!" I yell as the cop car transforms into a robot with red eyes.

Something in me whispers _Decepticon_ , though I do not know why.

I try, key word try, to pull Sam away from the robot as it hits him...and by extension, me, onto the windshield of the car behinds us.

"Thats...gonna leave a mark." I groan, looking up at the giant robot. I see recognition in its red eyes, before it glares at my brother.

"ARE YOU LADIESMAN217!?" He yells out Sam's ebay name.

"Wha!?" Sam looks like he's about to wet his pants.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN317!?" He asks again.

"YES!" Sam stupidly admits.

"WHERE IS EBAY ITEM 21153!? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?" He yells...acting much like a rabid dog high on doggie crack.

I pull Sam off the car as something hits the robot and run like Fluffy from Harry Potter is on our tails.

"GO BACK!" Sam suddenly yells in my ear, which almost earned him a smack on the head, but he was saved by Mikeala ariving on her moped.

SAM JUST KNOCKED HER OFF HER MOPED AND ONTO THE GROUND... idiot! I thought he liked her...

"Sam? Whay the H..." Sam cuts her off, quickly explaining theres a monster chasing us, when the Camero skids in front of us.

I push them into the car, before getting into the car myself.

Time skip

The giant robots are fighting! I watch the semi-familiar scene as Sam and Mikeala run... OH MY GOD THE GIANT COP ROBOT POOPED OUT A BABY ROBOT AND ITS COMING AT ME.

I run, catching up to Sam, and I don't see Mikeala...she disappeared.

I hear a noise coming from the baby robot.

 _"Give Frenzy glasses! Stupid Fleshbag!"_ I guess its name is Frenzy... and it agrees with me that Sam is stupid.

The now named Frenzy grabs us by our shirts, pinning us to the fence. But thankfully our saving grace appeared, in the form of Mikeala with a chainsaw, that cuts of Frenzys head.

"Dude, my respect for you has just gone up." I tell Mikeala, fist bumping her.

Sam kocks thw head away from us.

"GOOOOOAL!" I throw my hands in the air.

"We should get back to the yellow robot. looks like the cop robot is gone." Mikeala points out.

We get to the top of the hill right when the blue eyed bot does.

"What is it?" Mikeala looks up at it.

"Probably a high tech Japanese robot." Sam shrugs. ...he shrugs!

I get closer to the bot, smiling.

"Star!? What are you doing!?" Sam screeched.

"He doesn't want to hurt us. He would have done it already." I wave off his worry.

"Besides the giant droid death match they just had, the cop robot asked about grandfather Witwicky's glasses. Ya know, the ones you tried to pawn off." I glare at him.

They just stare at my like I just told them I killed their puppy.

"You two are the strangest people I've ever met!" Mikeala declares.

"Says the girl dating Trent DeMarco." I deadpan.

"Touche'." She agrees.

"Do you talk?" Sam asks the yellow bot.

 _"XM Satellite Radio-Digital Cable brings you-Columbia Broadcasting System."_ He plays through radio channels.

"So you talk through the radio." I clarify.

 _"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful , you're wonderful."_ He claps pointing to me, then proceeds to tell us what he was doing in the junk yard last night, before transforming into his Camero form.

 _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_ I shake my head no, taking his drivers seat.

Only, Mikeala is reluctant to get in. I stop listening to them and we start moving soon. The next time I toon in, Mikeala insults the cars car mode and we skid to a stop.

The bot opens his passenger side door, and kicks them out, and locks me in before taking off again.

"Hey car, do you have a name?" I ask.

 _"Bumblebee."_ I hear the toon of 'Baby Bumblebee' say.

"Should have known..." I laugh, looking at his paint job and air freshener.

"Where we going?" I ask before hes suddenly up on two wheels and his interior begins to shift around me.

"Wow! Major up grade Bee!" I compliment as we stop near my brother.

"Get in. He's all fixed." I grin at them, before we take off.

Time Skip...again but this ones in the movie so its ok!

Bumblebee pulls up to a cliff and lets us out. I don't care what the two lovebirds are doing, but I'm watching the stars, they're so bright!

Comets!...Ok so maybe I'm a space nerd. So what! One just crashed nearby!

Bumblebee tells us to get in and we roll out. (A/N XD?)

"This is getting creepy... ARE YOU GONNA KILL US!?" I freakout as we drive into a dark and foggy alleyway.

 _"Over reacting much?"_ The radio plays.

I just cross my arms and 'hmpf'. I see head lights. Something in me whispers _Autobots_.

A Peter built Semi-truck, something in me whispers _Optimus Prime_ , rescue hummer, GMC toppick pickup truck, and a Pontiac Solstice drive out of the fog, stopping infront of us.

"Wooow. These your friends Bee?" I ask, admiring the Semi's flame paint job. (A/N Not the only reason... though she doesn't know it yet.)

 _"Ya got that right lil missy."_ The radio plays as we step out of Bee.

The cars and trucks transform, the Semi being the biggest, the Solstice being the smallest.

"Dude! Your huge!" I awe out of the blue.

"STAR!?" Sam pulls me back, a little freaked out.

Bumblebee chuckles at my exclamation. My brother and Mikeala stares at me at disbelief.

"It's true." I shrug, the robots all chuckling at my antics. But now down to business!

The Semi bot kneels down near us, his face moving infront of ours.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He demands, getting straight to the point.

"Bet they found your name on the web!" I whisper into Sams ear.

"Um...yeah?" Sam gulps.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from **Cybertron**." I freeze at the name. I thought I made Cybertron up!

Sam looks at me, "I thought you made that planet up!" Sam whisper yells to me.

"You can call us Autobots for sort." The green bot says.

The small silver bot flips, and twirls with a leg out moving to a crouch.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" The silver one asks. Oh no, he did NOT just call m that!

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus nods in his direction, as he flips onto a car.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He leans back.

"What did you call me!? Say it to my face! I dare you!" I yell, hitting his foot, and denting it.

"OW! I'm sorry!" He moves his damaged foot away from me.

"Where'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks.

"Same place the cop learned you Ebay username, the internet." I guess.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus confirms. I give Sam a look.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He moves onto the black robot, who gets out awesome cannons.

"You feelin' lucky punks!?" He asks point them at us.

"Dude, I wouldn't" I warn. I have a gun I made myself in my bag (A/N Memories from when Ironhide baby sat her XD though she doesn't remember how she learned how to make a gun), and I could at least blind the giant robot.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus orders, giving him a look.

"Just kidding, I wanted to show them my cannons." He grumbles, putting them away.

"Our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus puts a name to the green robots face.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the eldest female." He says.. sniffing the air. -_-' ok then... did not need to hear that.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus thankfully moves the conversation from that topic.

"Bumblebee. Right?" Sam asks like an idiot. Didn't Optimus just say that?!

"Check to the rep, yup second to none" Bee says through the radio punching the sky. I giggle at his antics.

"So your my guardian?" Sam asked, only to get punched in the shoulder by me!

"Oww what was that for?!" Sam asked me.

"Our guardian, and your an idiot." I shrug.

Sam glares at me about to say something, until Bumblebee lets out a super painful sounding electric squeal.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle" Ratchet informs us before shooting a laser at Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee begins to hack and cough.

"I'm still working on it."He puts the laser away.

Optimus goes on to talking about the war, and that their here to look for the allspark and hopefully find a bot named Stardust. Stardust is Optimus's sister, and Megatrons, who followed Megatron off world and hasn't been seen sense... I feel sorry for Optimus, I wouldn't want to lose Sam...even if he is a total idiot. They also told us that our grandfathers glasses have the location of the allspark imprinted on them by Megatron.

"How did you know about the glasses?" Sam asks, even though most of the questions he asks has had the same answer... 3...2...1 Ebay.

"Ebay." Optimus says at the same time I think it.

"Ebay." Sam repeats, hitting his hand to his forehead.

"If the Decepticons find the cube first, they will use its power to transform earths machines and build a new army." Ratchet cuts in. Oh not good.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earths survival. " Optimus admits, looking grave.

"You better not have sold those glasses Samuel!" I say lowly.  
_

WELP THATS IT! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA AND ALL THAT. Hope you liked it, comment. And check out my **Youtube channel Dragonfire Prime... New content coming in the new year!**


	8. Getting the glasses

IM NOT DEAD!- Dragonfire Prime (Chapter editor)

The bots transformed into their alt modes, Mikaela and Sam getting into Bumblebee, who I would like to point out slammed the door in my face! Almost hitting me! Such a loving big brother huh?

I walk over to Optimus, seeing as he's the only one that hasn't weirded me out (A/N Ratchet) Threatened to shoot me and my brother, even if it was a joke (A/n Do I really need to tell you who? Heres a hint, Very trigger happy) or called me little (A/n Jazz, He was looking right at her when he said the Little B*h part, and she didn't care about the B*h part, just the little part XD)

"Hey, Optimus can I get a ride? I think the lovebirds want to be alone." I asked stopping in front of his grill.

The passenger side door opens and I slide in, thanking the giant bot in the process. We take off after I'm all buckled up.

I watch the senary file by as we drive to the house, absentmindedly tapping my fingers onto Optimus's seat.

"I can feel that, young one." Optimus helpfully reminds me, he is a living being and not a regular truck.

"I'm sorry!" I say placing my hands in my lap, my face heating up from embarrassment.

"It's quite alright young one. Now, I didn't happen to catch your name, may I know it?" Prime asks.

"My name is Star Witwicky, Sam's my brother." I smile at his mirror, introducing myself.

"Star, a beautiful name, and quite accurate, your human optics shine like the stars themselves." Optimus compliments me… I think.

"Thank you…" I thank him, and it goes silent for the rest of the trip.

We make it to my house, as Sam helps Mikela out of Bee, and tells her to stay there, while he looks for the glasses… good move, mom, and dad can be… a little over the the top.

"Thanks for the ride Optimus. Don't worry, I'll get the glasses." I say shutting his door and walking on the path to the door, where dad and Sam are talking.

"You just stay in there and relax… you handsome man!" Sam says as dad walks back into the living room.

"Handsome man? Seriously, Samuel, could you be any less inconspicuous?" I hit his arm.

"It seems you have a rodent problem, do you want me to exterminate it?" Ironhide asks, pointing his cannons at... MOJO!? I grab Mojo away from the trigger-happy Autobot.

"No! We love dogs, Mojo is a dog, that means you do not hurt him unless you want a pipe…" Sam muffles Me before I could finish. I shoot him a dirty look, that promises a world pain if he does not let me go in the next second.

"I'll deal with the bots, you go get those glasses." I push him towards the house.

"Well, that 'dog' lubricated on my foot! I'm going to rust!" Ironhide complains.

"He peed on you? Really Mojo?... at least it was outside." I sigh, grabbing a rag and spray to clean Mojo's pee off of Ironhide's foot.

"There, all clean, happy!?" I hit his face by throwing the rag at it. He scowls, but nods. Good, he's learning.

I look around the yard at the Bots, and see… "OPTIMUS! NO! Away from the concrete!... Really!?" I throw my hands in the air as he crushes dads sidewalk.

"Oops, my bad." He says, stepping onto the grass. I'm afraid to look around… and I had the right to! The yard is gone. Thankfully at that moment, Ratchet causes a small earthquake that we can blame the yard on… and I here mom and dad yelling.

"Optimus, give me a boost up?" I ask, and he grabs me, bringing me up to halls window letting me crawl in.

"Thanks." I walk into Sam's room... only to wish I hadn't.

"... Sams alone time, or my special alone time with myself perhaps?" I hear mom say. Ewww really!? Poor Mikaela had to listen to my weird family's discussion... Thankfully Mikaela stepped from her hiding place and introduced herself before this could continue.

"Oh! she's pretty! I like her!" Mom grins.

You know what... I'm just gonna... wait till they leave to help. So I head down to the kitchen to grab a snack and find... if you said a llama... you seriously need to lay off what you're taking and get some professional help! It's Sams backpack! Which after a quick look through reveals Grandpa Witwicky's glasses. I grab them, as Sam and Mikaela come down the stairs.

"Look what I found in your backpack!" I wave the glasses in front of Samuels' nose.

"That's great! Now Mikaela go give them to the giant alien robots so our life can go back to normal!" Sam hands them to Mikaela, who in turns heads for the door.

There's a knock on the door, and Mom looks out the window. 

"Ronald Wickity?" A weird guy asks, as dad opens the door.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

He tells us they are Sector Seven with the government, known better as S-7, and asks about Sam, and mentions Great-Grandpa Archibald. He even pushes past dad to walk into the house! This guy is so rude! 

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." The guy, who still hasn't given us a name yet, tells dad, looking at Sam.

"National security?" Dad asks, not believing a car could compromise National security.

"That's right. National security."

"RON, there's a bunch of guys in suits and they're ripping up my plants!" Oh-no moms getting angry! You do not mess with her plants… poor Sam will always have that mark now…

"Could you stay off the grass?" Really dad? That's more important than your son!? I know Sams an idiot but this is the government!

Mom runs out of the kitchen holding a bat… " you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" Mom threatens, after refusing to put the bat down… the guy just asks if she's sick! Is this a joke?

"How are you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" Weirdo asks, moving closer to Sam.

"Yeah." He answers, and weirdo tries to take Sam! Thankfully dad stops him, pushing him away from Sam. I step in front of Sam glaring at the weirdo.

"You gonna try to get rough with us?" They weirdo ask in a "did you seriously just stop me" tone.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Dad explains, standing up to a weirdo.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little girl, your Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Weird waves his arms at us and around gesturing to the house.

"What operation?" Dad asks, looking as if he thinks this guy is high... to be truthful... I'm thinking that too. 

"That is what we are gonna find out." The weirdo concludes taking a radiation detector scanner from his henchman that looks like Arwin from The Suite Life of Zach and Cody and waves it in front of Sam.

"14 rads!" He waves it in front of me, and the thing breaks.

"BINGO! TAG EM AND BAG EM'" Weirdo says as they grab us.

"HEY LET US GO! That hurts!" I knee the man holding me in the groin, causing him to let go of me to grab his private part in pain.

"I do not like to be touched. " I follow the guys that grabbed Sam and Mikela following them into the SUV. I'm outnumbered, no use fighting right now.

Jessica - a/n hey guys sorry for the wait and typos. I was busy during this time and had no idea when to update. I couldn't come up with anything else as I did this on new years eve. So yea I hope you enjoy it and HAPPY NEW YEARS! (Dragonfire Prime- Wow, this is so late, Sorry guys, senior year, competitions, big quarter projects, etc… EDIT: Hey guys a friend of mine died May 6, 2018… so the next chapter may take a while.)


	9. what is S-7?

I have had it with this guy! Not even 5 minutes into where ever the flip we're going, and he's already about to die by my hand. I could knock them out by banging his head into the window… or wait till...No wait, no! Star you're too young to become a murderer! Don't think that Star! Bad Star bad! Wheres the Autobots when you need them? Oh… Is he still talking?

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." I'm going to kill Sam! You don't just tell people your car transformed! They'll think you… nevermind, people already think Sam is crazy. Which I will admit, he is, but still! Oops, tuned them out again.

"...your daddy's parole coming up." I hear tuning back into the crazy.

"What? Parole?" Sam looks to Mikaela, slightly betrayed.

"It's nothing." She replies, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Idiot pitches in. Grand theft Auto?... Oh. I throw my shoe at the idiot.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela asks, and Sam nods. "Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela admits, looking away from Sam.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Again with the idiot. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." OK! That is not appropriate! That's sick. Are we near a police station? I'd like to report a Pedophile!

"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." Idiot subtly threatens to keep Mikaela quiet.

"Why don't you just shut up! You may think your big and bad, but your just a very old pervert, who goe's after children who think he's a secret agent!" I snap in Mikaela's defense before we run into something.

I look out the window, only to see a giant red and blue mech, named Optimus Prime! Optimus lifts us up, effectively ripping off the top of the car, WEEE that was a fun ride crashing to the ground... not. I think I'm gonna be sick. Besides that HOW DOES NO ONE SEE THE GAINT ROBOT!? WE'RE ON A HIGHWAY FOR PETE'S SAKES!

"Meet my friend Optimus Prime you Pedo!" I call, scrambling to get out of the car.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus rumbles in anger.

"You don't seem surprised to see us." Optimus comments to the now silent guy.

"Look there are S-7 protocols to follow. I can only communicate with you to inform you I can't communicate with you!" I think he just peed his pants.

"Get out of the car!" Optimus orders harshly, oh I think he's getting mad!

They get out of the destroyed car... wait! if a robot that turns into a car destroys a car... does that make it the techno version of manslaughter? ... why does my mind go to these things?!... I am weird... oh well. it makes me fun! So, Wha-OMG BEES PEEING ON THE PEDO!!

Sadly Optimus had to ruin the fun, "Bumblebee stop lubricating on the man!" After that I tune it out board for the most part.

"...they already know." The guy that reminds me of Arwin for the suite life of Zach and Cody, tells the idiot holding a phone open.

"Oh... not good! OPTIMUS WE GOT TO GO!" I frantically yell, runnimg over to said Autobot commander.

Soon I am picked up by Optimus in one hand, while he scoops up Sam and Mikaela with the other onto his shoulder.

Optimus runs fast. So fast everything around us is a blur. It's making me severely dizzy. Thankfully we soon stop for the most part. Oh great, Im gonna be sick. I do not like hights, hights are bad.

"Sorry Optimus... I got... I got a little something on you." I groan wiping the vomit from around my mouth. (A/N Why do I have my characters release some type of bodily fluid onto the gaint robots that can kill them!?)

"I will live. Will you?" Optimus asks. I just nod as he puts me with Sam and Mikeala, who I hold onto for dear life.

Speaking of which, Mikeala slips pulling me with her. Which of us did Sam try to save you might be asking. Mikeala would be the correct answer. Thankfully I was abble to grab onto Optimus... until Sam falls to and grabs onto me truing to save his aft! Atleast Optimus accidentally ended up kicking Sam in the gut as we fall to our doom.

I close my eyes waiting for impact, but it didn't come. I open my eyes and see Bumblebee saved us.

"Bee!" I hug his hand, with tears falling from my eyes. Give me a break! I almost died at 15!

He lets us go as S-7 planes start shooting cables to immobilize Bee enough to shoot a freezeing chemical at him.

"No! Let him go!" I yell, trying to rip the cable off Bee before I am grabbed and shoved into yet another black car with Sam and Mikeala. The last I see and hear of any Autobots before the door closes is Bees pain filled screeches and Optimus's worried face.

 **Well 'guest' hows that for build up and drama?!**

 **Anyway I AM IN COLLEGE NOW! I just had midterms and did 12 hours straight of math and the math program 'Aleks'. My brain hurts.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, but as I said, I just transitioned from a trade highschool to a college, community college because its cheaper to do the general classes need no matter what, and it was a bit weird. I hoped ypu liked the chapter. If I could get some reviews that would be great!**

 **- _Dragonfire Prime_**


	10. Megatron

**Heres the next chapter! YEEEE**

 **-Dragonfire Prime**

So to recap what has happened through this week. My brother, Sam, got a car that turned out to not be a car but an 'Autonomous Robotic Organism' from Cybertron, a planet I thought I made up, or an 'Autobot' for short. My brother and I were chased by this other scary robot that pooped out a tiny robot that tried to kill Sam while trying to run from, what Sam first thought was 'Satans camero'. The two bots had a fight and Mikaela, a girl we somehow picked up for the ride, killed the tiny one. Bumble then took us to the other Autobots and their leader, Optimus prime told us about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons (Bad guys!) and how they came looking for the Allspark which is the only thing that can bring life back to Cybertron. They have to find it before Megatron, the leader of the cons, finds it. They needed Archibald Witwicky's glasses and we found them in Sams bag. However before we could give it to them, this secret government organization called Sector 7, or S-7 came and pushed us into cars taking us somewhere. The bots rescued us, but Bumblebee was captured after Sam, Mikaela and I fell and he saved us. Now we are on a plane with these two strangers going somewhere! That about wraps it up! So, ON WITH THE STORY!

Turns out, we were going to the Hoover Dam! It's so big!

"Sam? Do you think Bumblebees going to be ok?" I ask worried as we look down... BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!

I vomit again... this time not hitting anyone or thing except the giant wall of the dam.

"Listen, kid. I think we got off on the wrong foot." Pedo appears in some type of fancy schmancy uniform looking thing.

Aw fudge nuggets! Not this guy! Why does this world hate me!? I groan, leaning on Sam.

"Why won't you go away pedo!?" I exclaim wanting to not be near him.

"Pedo? What is she talking about Simmons?" This chubby looking grandpa asks.

"Nothing sir!" He glares at me, and I pull on this innocent smile.

"Anyway. Are you hungry kid? Do you want an espresso, a latte, swiss roll?" He turns to Sam.

"Wheres the yellow car?! And our parents?" I interrupt before Sam could even open his mouth.

"Your parents are fine. I need you to tell us everything you know." Pedo just tried dodging my inquiry about Bumblebee!

"Fine, take us to the car," I demand.

"Listen princess people could die," He tries to say, but I cut him off.

"I don't care, take us to the car. Now!" I glare at him, and Sam agrees with me.

"Yeah, I'll take my car, my parents, and Mikaela's juvie record? That goes to!"

"Fine, come with me, we'll take about your car." He glares and brings us INSIDE the dam.

Oh, and a military team is here! They were part of the Qatar base attack!

I walk next to them as we are lead through the dam.

"My names Star Witwicky! Who are you guys?" I ask cheerily.

"I'm Major William Lennox, call me Will." The first guy introduces.

"I'm Epps." The other guy says.

"Will and Epps! Got it! Nice to meet you!" I grin.

"What's a 15-year old doing here?" Epps asks.

"My brothers' car turned out to be a giant alien robot! His names Bumblebee and he's my friend!" I cackle at the astonished looks on their faces.

I skip ahead and jump on Sams back for a piggyback ride. Seeing as he left me to walk home and I ended up getting hurt along the way, he owes me this at least. Which is what I tell him when he asks why. I won that before he could even protest.

"Heres the sitch, you all had contact with NBE's," Ha! He's cut off again...

"NBE's?" Epps questions.

"Non-Biological-Extraterrestrial! Keep up with the acronyms people!" Pedo keeps walking.

He leads us to this giant door, "What you're about to see is classified!"

I snuggle into Sams back before a shiver runs up my back. Something is off... I can just feel it. But there's also this warm energy nearby.

I look around but can not find the source of the warmth or whats off. Though the thing that feels off becomes apparent when we step into this giant room.

...Megatron.

 **Welp... that's that I guess.**

 **Did you seriously think I would stop there? T** **he funs seriously just being.**

We all stare up at the giant alien robot, which may I remind you, wants to kill every single human on this planet.

"What in the name of heaven and earth is that Simmons?!" The old guy's demands... I really need to learn his name!

I lean over to Will and Epps, who is behind Sam.

"Who is that guy?" I ask, nodding my head in the old guy's direction.

"That's the Secretary of Defense, John Keller," Will says, still looking at Megatron.

I nod, making an 'oooh' face.

"We think when he made his approach to near the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry, which caused him to crash into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago." I start getting a bit dizzy and hugged tighter to Sam.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lennox asks, catching my movement... or maybe my face turned green?

"Yeah... I'm fine now. I just got a bit dizzy." I say, though he doesn't look convinced, "Seriously, it's subsiding now." and it was.

"If you say so." He turns back towards pedo.

"We shipped him here in 1942. We call him NBE-1." He continued.

"That's Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons." Sam corrects the pedo.

"What did you just say?" Looks like pedo is getting fed up with Sam already.

"He said, that is Megatron. Who, if he gets out, can and will kill us all." I add my two cents.

"How do you know that?" asks, looking between Sam, Megatron, and I.

"That's what the good giant robots told us." Sam answers, "One of which you tortured with a freezing agent!" I glare at pedo.

"Shut up Princess, you don't know a thing about our operation here! Now, the grown-ups are talking." He shots back. Again with the Princess! Oh, he is going to pay!

"Anyway, he's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in mankind history." He looks at us with this gleam in his eye. Like he's about to go into a rant or something.

"Point is, your looking at the source or the modern age! Microchips, lasers, Spaceflight, cars, etc all reversed engineered by studying him, NBE-1! That is what we call him." Pedo waves his arms to Megatron, empathizing his point. Quite loudly and proud might I add.

I tune out the rest as my eyes are drawn to look at Megatron. A wave of dizziness hits me again. Why is this happening?

I get these flashes of these two giant robots and a metal planet. Cybertron I am guessing... but who are the robots? and... why were they looking down at me?

That's my last thought as the world goes dark.


	11. I'm I'm who?

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we bring to you the newest chapter of Stardust, So Sit back and Relax as you read and comment!**

 **-Dragonfire Prime**

* _Megatron thoughts_ * Just before Stars blackout.

 _Stardust, I can feel you. Your close. But where are you._

Megatron looks around, trying to find the source of his sisters presence. A group of humans walk into the hanger.

 _Insignificant pests. I will squish you all._

Megatron feels that Stardust is even closer now, and focuses on the group that just walked sees the youngest of the group, a young human female, looking up at him.

 _There you are, dear Stardust. Soon we will be reunited once more._

Megatron watches as the rest of the humans crowed around her as she falls to the ground.

*Stars pov* Flashback/Dream

This is... weird. I maybe crazy, but I am currently standing on metal planet full of gaint robots. Not only that I think I'm dead. My body has this transparency to it and I can not feel anything!

TINY ROBOT RAN RIGHT THROUGH ME! I REPEAT A TINY ROBOT JUST RAN THROUGH ME! ... I REALLY AM DEAD! No not dead... what happened before this? I tuned out Afro and then started to get this fuzzy feeling while looking at uh Megatron. A gaint robot war lord that came from a metal planet called... Cybertron. That's it I must be on Cybertron, and from the looks of it, pre-war time.

Ok back to what just happened, a tiny robot ... well tiny compared to the two giant ones, just walked through me. Lets watch what happens yes? Good.

*No pov*

Star watches on as the green robot runs up to the two bigger ones in what seems to be a greeting.

"Orion! Megatronus your back!" The green robot greets, tripping on a mystery liquid (A/N someone split energon on the floor), and penguin slides over to them on its back smiling.

Megatronus helps the little robot back to its feet chuckling at its behavior. Orion on the other hand... "Stardust you must be more careful, what if you had seriously injured yourself-", To bad he was ignored by the other two in favor of walking further into the house.

FLASH-FORWARD

Orion and Stardust are currently sitting in two of the many seats wrapping around the pit of the arena waiting for Megatronus's fight to begin.

"Do you think brother is gonna win Orion?" Stardust asks hopping up and down on her seat like a turbo rabbit on high grade.

At which Orion chuckles replying, "Of course, he isn't king of the ring for nothing after all. Now sit down, I think Megatronuses fight is beginning."

In record time Stardust is sitting quietly in her seat as the match begins smiling when Megatronus is announced.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER! GOOO MEGGY...ER MEGATRONUS GOOOO!" Stardust cheers as Megatronus gets the upper hand, and soon after that gives the finishing blow, knocking his opponent out.

FLASH-FORWARD

Stardust over heard Orion and Megatronus late into the night, about the latter's plan of becoming Prime. Only to fall over and reveal herself to her brothers.

"Stardust what are you doing up so late?" Orion sighs picking her up and setting her on his leg.

"I heard Meggys voice!" She exclaims like it explained everything. Orion sighs again.

"Oh lighten up a little Orion. It's natural for her to want to see her favorite brother." Megatronus grins taking Stardust from Orion.

Orion looks like he wants to say something, but gives up and nods in resignation.

"I think Meggy would be a good Prime!" Stardust grins hugging Megatronus. He smiles back in response.

FLASH-FORWARD (After the war has started)

The newly named Optimus Prime watches sadly as his beloved little sister sulks, not knowing what to do about her sadness. After all Megatonus... er Megatron was always the one to cheer her up when she was down like this.

Optimus starts thinking about what he could do. Only he doesn't notice the subject of his thoughts move over to him.

"Orion? Ooriioonn!" Stardust pounces on him, knocking them both to the ground.

"W-What!? Stardust what did you do that for?" Optimus groans sitting up.

"You looked pained. Are you ok?" She asks, worry clear in her eyes.

"Of course I am. Are you?" He smiles a little.

"I am fine!... I just-" Stardust looks away mumbling the rest.

"Just what little one?" Optimus asks, picking her up and moving off the floor.

"I just... missmegatronus!" She says quickly.

"You miss Megatronus? I do as well, but he has chosen his path. Until this war ends he is not Megatronus we know and love." Optimus basically breaks the little girls spark, which is sad but had to be said.

"I know, I love you Orion." Stardust hugs her brother as they fall into silence.

FLASH-FORWARD (After she and Megaton is separated in space)

STARDUST/STARS POV (she just feels like she's watching from Stardust log not knowing she is stardust)

I have been separated from Megatronus for a while now drifting in space and am severely injured. I do not think I will see my brothers and friends again.

I feel myself losing consciousness fast. So with that I let out on last prayer to Primus to watch over my brothers, before everything fades to black.

END OF FLASH BACKS.

*Stars pov*

What did I just see? Was that Optimus sisters memories? Why did I see them... OPTIMUS! Oh no he's gonna be heart broken, his sisters dead. She died alone, in space.

"I hope she found peace in wherever dead Cybertronians go." I mumble to myself.

"Oh I would not worry to much about Young Stardust. She is still very much alive." This baritone ancient voice assures. I look around for the person the voice belongs to, only to find a golden fire like object hovering in front of me.

"Who are you?" I question the beautiful light, looking at it closer. It's not just gold, but many other colored flakes are floating around in it.

(A/N I'M SORRY THIS IS SO CLICHE!)

"I am Primus little one. Creator of all Cybertronians." The golden fire says in a grandfather tone.

"Ok... why am I here?" I look around.

"Because it is time you learn the truth." He replies.

"Truth? What truth?" It feels like my heart is about to burst with its rapid beating. Why is this alien God talking to me!?

"You, Star Marie WitWicky, are Stardust Pax. Younger sister of Optimus Prime and Megatron."

"...NANIIIIIII!?" I accidentally switch to Japanese in shock. (A/N I'm sorry XD)

"Now go young Stardust Pax, Optimus and Sam need you now." With those words, my vision is all white.

PRESENT TIME S-7

I start to wake up, only my hearing is like I'm underwater.

"Hey! She is waking up!" I hear a man's voice say.

"Hey kid can you hear me? Open you eyes if you can hear me." I open my eyes a bit to find Lennox staring down at me.

I groan, sitting up with the help of Lennox and Epps, as Sam is held back by Mikeala.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the jerk who hit me?" I joke, making many people look incredulous at the joke.

"She's OK!" Lennox chuckles helping me to my feet.

"Now, what did I miss?" I ask like I did not just faint for no reason.

"That my sister all right." Sam sighs with a sweat drop.

TIME SKIP A FEW MINUTES

"Ooo what's this room? Is this were Afro let's out all his anger? He seems to have a lot of it." I grin looking at all the scratches on the wall.

Afro really does look lovely in that shade of red. Kekeke!

"Anyone have a Bluetooth, Mp3, cellphone, anything?" Afro asks looking around.

"I have a razor flip phone." I hand over Sams phone to Afro, while smiling at my brother. Teach him to leave me alone miles from home.

Afro places it in the box and we all put on the goggles before Afro hits the button,turning Sam phone into a red eyes Cybertronian. Correction an aggravated Cybertronian.

"LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU ALL." It screams shooting tiny rockets and bullets.

"Awe it is so cute!" I open the box placing my hand in it for the little bot to climb on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT THINGS CRAZY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT THE HELL GIRL!" Came the mixed screams of the people surrounding me. Kekeke, Sam looks ready to faint.

"No he's aggravated and scared. I would be to if I just woke up surround by all these strangers." I smile petting the little bot. Calming it down like a puppy. It... He its a he, he's even purring!

"He's mine now, and no one can say other wise!" I exclaim placing the little guy into my little side purse. They look like they want to protest, that is until the little guy points his weapons at them.

"Fine, fine! But your responsible for it!" Afro Points at me. I don't get the chance to retort, because alarms start and lights flash and the dam is shaking because the Decepticons know the Allspark is here, ... oh and Megatron is currently thawing out in the next room.

WHY ARE THEY USHERING US TO MEGATRONS HANGER?!

"Guns, we need guns!" Someone from Lennox's team shouts.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Epps throws a huge pile of guns onto the table.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you can. Everything you can carry and bring it." Lennox orders as his team starts grabbing them.

I grin grabbing two of the smaller ones... ya know just in case. Sam looks at me with this disapproving look.

"Just to be safe, you never know when something might happen." I smirk, placing the guns and extra amo in the holster belt.

"You gotta take me to my car!" Sam rounds onto Afro. BUMBLEBEE!

"I can't do that, its confiscated!" Afro denies.

"Then confiscate it!" Mikaela shoots back.

"We don't know what will happen if we will let that thing near the cube! I have lives in danger here!" Afr... ya know what, Simmons yells.

Lennox pushes Simmons into the wall, getting all up in his face, pointing his gun at Simmons temple, which makes his team point their guns at Simmons team.

"Take the kid to his car." Lennox orders, pushing the gun closer to Simmons head.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Drop it soldier! There is an alien war and you gonna shoot me?!" Simmons glares.

"If we don't get our car, your not gonna have to worry about that anymore. If you get what I mean." I casually say pointing my gun right between his eyes.

"Under S-7-" He's thankfully cut off.

"S-7 don't exists!"Epps yells.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people that don't exists!" Lennox agrees.

"I don't take orders from strange people either way, soo..." I shrug taking the safety off the gun.

"I'm gonna count to three!" Lennox stresses. I look to the Defense secretary and motion to Simmons.

"Simmons?" Defense Secretary Keller gets the hint. At least someone has common sense!

"Yes sir?" Simmons answers.

"I'd do as he says. Losing isn't really an option for these guys." Thank you Keller! I pull the gun back placing the safety back on as we head to where they're keeping Bumblebee.

TO BEES HANGER

"BEE!" I yell running over to him, 'accidentally' knocking a few of the people out. How? I 'accidentally' hit them with the butt of my gun.

"Stop! Stop!Let go of him!" Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, and the rest stop the others.

"Bee-" Bumblebee just grabbed me!

"Bee, BEE! Look at me!" I tug on his face, drawing his attention to me. "Are you gonna be ok? They are not going to hurt you anymore. But you need to deactivate your weapon, now!"

"You need to lower your weapons to! LOWER THEM NOW! He's harmless, he's just scared!" Sam reasons with the freezer people.

I look into his eyes to show him I am not lying. He is hesitant. "Please Bee? We know where the Allspark is, but we need you to calm down."

Thankfully Bumblebee seems to have calmed down enough to listen to reason, as he puts his guns away.

"Who's the big guy!? Doesn't matter. Let go! Let go! My human! Shes mine!" My little robot yells at Bee climbing up my shoulder.

Bumblebee tilts his head, poking the poor bot off my shoulder. "Bee! You do not push people 20 times smaller than you! It is very rude!" I scold him, catching the poor bot.

"Now, lets go get that Allspark!" I cheer.

NEXT HANGER OVER!

Wow, the Allspark is humongous! Well, I suppose it _does_ bring life to planets. So it couldn't be tiny, but how are we gonna move it?

"Hey, Sam how do you think we'll be able to move it away from Megatron? This thing is huge!" I ask over my shoulder, walking over to it with Bee.

"Maybe Bumblebee has a shrink ray?" He guesses, still looking at the thing with awe.

"What about you Mikaela?" I ask.

"Maybe its lighter than it looks?" Is her guess.

We all watch Bumblebee stand under the cube, and watch in awe as the huge cube shrinks into a 1' x 1' cube.

"Bumblebee have I told you how awesome you are!?" I grin, as he pushes the cube into my arms.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Lets get to it" Bumblebee plays walking towards the hanger doors.

"The Camero is right, we stay here. We're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." Lennox tells his team and the rest.

"Hey, Lennox whats the closes city?" I ask placing the cube in Bumblebees backseat.

He looks over to Epps.

"Mission city is 22 miles from here. Why?" Epps asks.

"It will be easier to hide the cube in city, here there are many small places to hide the cube in from the giant robots." Isee a look of 'o' pass over everyones faces.

"Well, you heard the girl! We need to get that cube to the city! Lets roll everyone!" Lennox shouts as I get into Bee with Sam and Mikaela.

The little robot settling back into my small side purse.

Bee and the rest rip out of the hanger faster than you can say 'One truth prevails'. (A/N Eh Eh Anyone? Anyone? If you get it, comment!)

Though before we are to far I hear a deep voice shout 'I AM MEGATRON!' and hold the cube to my chest.

 **WAHOO 2,505 words written before Author notes! So what do you think?**

 **So Star now knows she is Stardust, the younger sister of Optimus and Megatron. The only reason Megatron knew she was Stardust, while Optimus doesn't is because she started letting of a spark signal, soon after she set foot onto the dam because of the Allsparks Power and Primus playing his hand as well.**

 **Anyone get my reference?! Also If you are going to comment 'update', atleast say something along with it. Please? Comments=Inspiration**

 **I found this Anime I have become addicted to last month,and have watched 16 times. it has 24 episodes, and it is only English subbed... I don't even have to look at the screen to know what they are saying anymore :'D It is called Magic Kaito 1412, about the Phantom thief magician, Kaitou seen it?**

 **HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW BUMBLEBEE MOVIE!? I saw it the day it came to theaters and they gave us cute little bumblebee figures! AARRRGGAHRGRGRAGRHAGARH That movie.**

 **Final note: I am a college student now, going into her 2nd semester. I just changed my associates degree from General Studies, to Graphic design. And will be taking psychology, Mass communication, World civilizations, Graphic design, and... *Pause for dramatic* PUBLIC SPEAKING. The horror of an anti-social person such as myself. Any Advice for any of these classes? I have classes Tuesday and Thursdays until May, so do not expect any updates on those days.**

 **Well then, see you next Illusion!**


	12. Again?

Once again, I have received a not so nice comment from a guest. I don't care if I get a negative comment, I only ask you have a account.

 **The Reveiw:**

 **I tried to like this really i did. Its so cringey. And then authors notes in the middle of your story to comment like and subscribe to a youtube channel. That belongs on youtube not here. I mean one authors note about is fine but i feel like you go overboard. I feel like a middle schooler is writing this.**

 **This story needs a complete rewrite. And its a shame because your summary is so good and i love your idea. I'm sorry if i ruin your day.**

But I will ask you to read the WHOLE story before saying it needs a complete rewrite or that you feel I go overboard in regards to my channel, for its only in the sixth and seventh chapter. Twice, once in the end note and once when Star is mentioned to be going on youtube on the sixth chapter, than in the very last sentence in the end note of the seventh chapter. 2 out of 10 chapters have it, I wouldn't call that overboard.

As for the middle school student comment. If you will notice in the description or almost every other chapter, there are two authors for this story, and I try to not change my co-authors chapters to much, or else what is the point of having a co-author. We communicate but we are not in the same state so we cannot talk every time.

While on this topic. We started this story smack dab in the middle of our junior year of high school. For those who don't know, Junior year is when you start studying for the big tests called the S.A.T's taking place in the March/April months. Which can decide weather or not you get into the college you want. Besides that, I went to a trade school where we did a full regular high school year of work, in half the time. Than your trade work (Mine was Marketing, Management, and Entrepreneurship) and depending on your trade, you had more theory/book work then in your classes. In my trade we ran a store, learned to advertise, do financials, merchandising and all the good things that go into running a business.

So in short i did 4 times the work in 1 year. plus sports practice/games, planning and gathering fundraiser money, making sure everyone got there fundraiser items, planing and coordinating outfits, props, models,lights, sound, and voice overs for the DECA fashion show in march, while getting ready for two different competitions, one for DECA and one for SkillsUSA all in the same month each year. Then comes senior year, we here we did our big senior projects for academics and trades, finding colleges and applying, and worrying about getting my last math credit because of a stupid program called ALEKS. And even after all that I graduated with straight A's, Best in my marketing class and many more awards under my belt! One being one where only an art student and a music student gets at each school. 2 students for 1 school, and I get the art one!

Now we are in college, adjusting to not going to classes everyday, yet doing the same amount of work! SO If your gonna review negatively GET AN ACCOUNT , SIGN IN, AND USE YOUR PEN NAME or I'm just gonna assume you have not guts.

Bye!

-Dragonfire Prime


End file.
